


𝐡𝐨𝐰 𝐢𝐭'𝐬 𝐠𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞 // 𝚙𝚘𝚛𝚝𝚐𝚊𝚜 𝚍. 𝚊𝚌𝚎 & 𝚜𝚊𝚋𝚘

by T0xicSinner



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alive Sabo (One Piece), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Food Service, Comfort Food, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Explosions, Fast Food, Fire, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, My First One Piece Fic, One Piece Universe, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Portgas D. Ace Lives, Portgas D. Ace-centric, Sabo-centric (One Piece), Step-Sibling Incest, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T0xicSinner/pseuds/T0xicSinner
Summary: "Can you tell me how it's going to be, Ace?" He whispered, tighting the grip on the boy's shirt.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Portgas D. Ace/Sabo, Sabo - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. INFORMATION *must read to understand the story better!*

So I want to be clear that this is based on the job that I work at but with one-piece characters instead. None of the people that I work with are included nor their personalities or anything like that. I thought it would be an interesting topic to write a story about fast food. (I don't see it often) 

Down below are some words that will help you understand some sentences I'll be using in this story! So please read them to help you understand the story more!

-

Hot Hands - a person who picks up the hot food (chicken & fries) and places it in the boxes on however many the customer wants.

Setting up (boards) - a person who sets up the boxes for the orders on the screen and adds in the coleslaw and special sauce first (if needed) and adds in the toast after the chicken and fries are placed

Toast walk - a person who walks the toast to boards so the person setting up can add the toast 

This is kinda hard to explain and to understand and I'm sorry as this goes on I'm sure this will make more sense.

[I'LL ADD IN MORE INFORMATION IF IT'S NEEDED IN THE STORY]


	2. he just can't stop staring

It was another busy day at the fast-food restaurant called East Blue. They were wrapped around the building once again. This food is literally to die for, is what most of the customers say when they get their one and only chicken place East Blue. 

There are only a total of four food items that this restaurant has which include, their famous chicken fingers, crinkle-cut french fries, grilled toast, and lastly coleslaw. But they also have their special sauce and honey mustard that they make fresh.

"Sunny or not our chicken is blazin hot. What can I get for ya?" The restaurant's main attraction Sabo said through his headset.

Ace takes a glance at the beautiful man taking the customer's order. Sabo looks like an actual angel. He's smiling even though customers wouldn't be able to see his precious smile. Sabo's smile literally could cure the whole world.

Ace loves wearing a headset when Sabo was taking orders, so he can hear his sweet, kind, and energetic voice he puts on for the customers. It was like putting on a whole act in a play, that's how good Sabo is.

"ACE!" A yell was heard before a smack on Ace's head caused the boy to stop daydreaming and to turn his head to see who hit him.

"Come on Ace we already have a lot of orders in and I need you to keep setting up for me. Unless you want to be on hot hands." His coworker but also best friend Marco scolded.

Ace sighed, turning to look at Sabo one last time before turning back around to do his job, "Right I'll get back on it."

Ace personally liked being on hot hands. The burning hot feeling of touching hot food when it comes out makes Ace feel great. He enjoys it more than he should. But Ace rather would set up and have his headset clinging to his ear to hear Sabo's beautiful voice.

Ace continued to set up Marco placing the boxes down on the table and placing the special sauce and coleslaw (if needed) inside the boxes, and while Marco places the chicken and fries in their places in the boxes as well.

"You know," Marco started placing the rest of the fries down next to the chicken and sliding the box to Ace. "Why don't you say anything to him?"

Ace stared at his best friend in disbelief, placing the last food item in the box which was the toast, and closing the box of hot food shut.

"W-What are you t-talking about?" Ace couldn't help but to shutter, his cheeks turning a slight pink. He knew exactly what Marco was talking about and couldn't help to look away from his direction and mess with the rim of his greasy gloves.

"Ace," Marco spoke and continued. "I know you like him, hell everyone knows," Marco says and snickers, leaning in to whisper in Ace's ear. "Speak of the devil, he's looking right at you."

Ace quickly looks back to see ocean blue orbs staring at his boring black voidness orbs. Sabo was actually looking straight at him with a smile on his face. 

"Come on handsome. I need that box combo from you." Sabo said casually, winking at Ace.

Ace swore he saw Sabo lick his lips, he cursed under his breath as he was walking towards him. His imagination must be running wild, there was no way the boy of his dreams licked his lips right in front of him.

"Thanks, Ace," Sabo said smiling, causing the freckle man's cheeks to turn a red hue.

The raven turns back around with a small shy smile on his face. He is completely in love with the blonde, but he knew, it's never meant to be.


End file.
